Diskussion:Tiefflug-Angriffstransporter/Infanterie
Keine weitere Nutzung? Ich verstehe nicht, warum das Imperium nicht weiterhin solche oder ähnliche Waffen nutzt, das TFAT/i-Kanonenboot ist doch extrem gut ausgestattet...? Genauso der AT-TE, er ist stärker bewaffnet und man kann seine "Beine" nicht verkabeln, obwohl der AT-AT von seier Höhe aus gesehen den AT-TE leicht vernichten könnte ... Dafür ist der AT-TE vorn und hinten bewaffnet und könnte somit an der Seite der AT-ATs kämpfen... (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 13:55, 6. Aug. 2006 (Diskussion) General Grievous) :Das Imperium hat das Fahrzeug weiterhin benutzt. Zudem sind in Empire at War ähnliche Fahrzeuge eingeführt worden. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 02:16, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Auch im Buch Die 501. wird gesagt, dass die KAnonenboote weiterhin genutzt wurden, nur einen grau.schwarzen anstrich bekamen. LG (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 16:50, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC)) TFAT/i oder LAAT/i ? Ich kenne aus dem offiziellen Star Wars Fact File und Galactic Battlefront nur die Bezeichnung LAAT/i. Woher stammt die Bezeichnung TFAT/i? Welche Abkürzung steht dahinter? LAAT/i=Low Attitude Attac Transporter/infantery | TFAT/i= Tieffliegender Angriffstransporter/Infanterie? Und was wurde aus dem LAAT/c? --Geist der stehts verneint 21:50, 8. Mär 2007 (CET) :TFAT/i ist der deutsche Begriff. Dahinter steht eigentlich keine Abkürzung, weil sie selber eine ist :) Was sie bedeutet, kannst du im Artikel nachlesen. Analog dazu ist LAAT/i die englische Abkürzung für das Kanonenboot. Du hast die ausgeschriebenen Variationen ja schon in deinen Kommentar geschrieben. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:55, 8. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Bearbeitungskonflikt, aber ich packs trotzdem hier hin: Schon fast richtig. LAAT/i heißt "Low Altitude Attack Transporter/infantery" und die deutsche Bezeichnung TFAT/i steht für "Tief-Flug Angriffs-Transporter/Infanterie". Entsprechend dazu steht beim LAAT/c das "c" für "carrier", wird im Deutschen allerdings beibehalten, obwohl die Übersetzung "Träger" lautet - also TFAT/c. Ich hoffe, das hat dir weitergeholfen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 22:00, 8. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Ich habe die Bezeichnung aber noch nirgendwo gehört. Auch in allen deutschen Büchern, die ich kenne, wird die Bezeichnung LAAT/i verwendet und sollte daher auch hier benutzt werden. TFAT/i ist eine deutsche Übersetzung, die ich noch in keiner offiziellen Quelle gefunden habe. Sollte ich mich irren, belegt mir das bitte mit entsprechenden Quellenangaben. Ansonsten schlage ich vor, dass der Titel geändert wird. Gruß, Fordo Ka'ra 14:58, 20. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Nanana, mach mal halblang. Anscheinend besitzt du nicht die richtigen Quellen, denn wir verwenden nur adäquate Quellen für unsere Artikel. Vielleicht solltest du mal in die Risszeichnungen schauen, da steht es nämlich schwarz auf weiß (bzw. auch weiß auf schwarz)... 17:29, 20. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::BK: Die Bezeichnung TFAT/i wird in den Risszeichnungen verwendet, das dürfte wohl ausreichen um das Lemma zu rechtfertigen. Gruß Kyle 17:29, 20. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Okay. Hab die entsprechenden Risszeichnungen wohl nicht gelesen. Aber in den meisten Quellen heißt es dennoch LAAT/i. Fordo Ka'ra 07:10, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Das tut nichts zur Sache. Sofern es eine deutsche Übersetzung gibt, sollte sie verwendet werden, ganz gleich wie oft sie auftaucht. Gruß Kyle 08:55, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Roger. Fordo Ka'ra 14:31, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) Rebellen-Allianz Wenn jemand das Spiel Battlefront 2 kennt weiss er bestimmt das diese Transportschiffe auch von den Rebellen benutzt wird oder? Vandale198 20:39, 2. August 2007 (CEST) :Kann ja sein, dass die ein paar Modelle in die Rebellenarmee übernommen haben. E.B 20:43, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Eben. TIEs und Nebulon-Fregatten haben sie sich geklaut, Sternzerstörer gekapert. Die X-Wings waren auch ursprünglich fürs Imperium vorgesehen. Da werden wohl ein paar Schiffe der alten Republik auch noch drin gewesen sein. --Q. G. Jinn 20:51, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Dennoch sollte man nicht das Fahrzeug in die Kat eintragen, nur weil sie mal 3 Stück gefunden haben oder so. Nur wenn eine exesive Nutzung der Fahrzeuge vorliegt, solltem an das tun. --Modgamers 20:53, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das Problem ist, dass die Allianz nie einen Schiffstyp hatte, um feindliche Großkampfschiffe wärend eines offenen Raumkampfes zu entern. Diese Kämpfe wurden von der Allianz wenn möglich vermieden, da das Imperium durch reine Zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit in der besseren Situation war. In solch einem gefährlichen Moment auch nur daran zu denken, mit der oft ohnehin schon knappen eigenen Manschaft ein Feindliches Großkampfschiff entern zu wollen, wäre grotesk. Die Allianz bevorzugte hierbei eine Flucht, ggf. unter Zerstörung des gegnerischen Interdictors. :(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Geist der stehts verneint (Diskussion • Beiträge) 22:18, 3. Nov) ::Das stimmt nicht so ganz, die Allianz verwendet z.B. den Gamma-Klasse ATR-6 Angriffstransporter, allerdings ist der auch geklaut ;). MfG - Cody 23:27, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Es stimmt, das die Rebellen einige Schiffe dieses Typs hatten, soweit ich weis, wurden sie jedoch nie wärend eines offenen Raumkampfes zur Kaperung eines Angreifenden Großkampfschiffws genutzt. Auch ist das Vorgehen mit einem ATR ein Anderes, als das im Spiel dargestellte: Man dockte an die Hülle des Feindschiffes (meist in der Nähe der Brücke) an, schnitt ein Loch hinein und kaperte das Schiff mit einer kleinen Truppe an einer verwundbaren Stelle. Im Spiel wird jedoch immer ein mannstarker Angriff im Hangar gestartet. --Geist der stehts verneint 17:49, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::aber eigendlich ist das Kanonenboot nicht gestohlen weil die Truppentransporter von Meister Rahm Kota in The Force Unleashed benutzt wurden, und Rahm Kota hatte ja bekantlich immer seine eigenen Milizen und keine Klone aber trotzdem die Transporter der Republick so konnte mann die Technologie einfach kopieren ;)ASC-7668 14:05, 31. Mär. 2011 (CEST) 14:00, 31. Mär. 2011 (CEST) VAAT/e Hier ist übrigens der Nachfolger des LAAT/i, der VAAT/e, wäre sicherlich auch im Artikel erwähnenswert... Gruß--General Grievous 21:10, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Vorgänger, nicht Nachfolger... 21:22, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Erwähnen könnte man das sicherlich, aber dazu wären ein paar Informationen zu dem Ding natürlich praktisch. Hast du welche, Grievous? Gruß Kyle 12:36, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ne, hab jetzt leider auch keine konkreten Informationen über dieses Kanonenboot. Stimmt, es war der Vorgänger... Gruß--General Grievous 19:55, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Dieser VAAT/e sieht aus wie ein Hind D von den Russen...Boba (FAQ) 13:01, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Kein Wunder, die russischen Hinds waren ja schließlich die Vorlage für die Kanonenboote überhaupt. ;) Gruß, Kyle 14:38, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Wollte nur mal erwähnen: in "Repubblic Commando" nennen sie die Dinger "Latten",also abgeleitet vom LAAT/i. Könnte man das noch erwähnen?FiSkirata 21:31, 18. Jan. 2011 (CET) Schlacht von Muunilinst Ich hätte da eine Frage: Bei der Schlacht von Muunilinst steht, dass die TFAT/i "durch die Wolkendecke" flogen, sie also im Weltraum gestartet wurden. wie kann das aber sein, wenn man den Hauptfrachtraum garnicht luftdicht abschließen kann? hoffe ihr könnt mir helfen MfG, B0SS 15:30, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Sie sind technisch ganz klar nicht weltraumtauglich, was einige Autoren aber anscheinend nicht davon abgehalten hat, sie doch außerhalb der Atmosphäre einsetzen zu lassen. Das ist genz einfach ein Widerspruch, wie er auch bei anderen Themen, z.B. dem Todesstern, vorkommt. Gruß, Kyle 15:34, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ist doch eigentlich kein Problem, die TFATs im Weltraum abzuwerfen und kontroliert in die Atmosphäre eintreten zu lassen. (Unter der Vorraussetzng, dass ale Leute an Bord luftdiche Rüstungen anhaben, aber das sind Klontruppenrüstungen doch) Man muss nur den richtigen Winkel treffen, damit das Ding nicht abprallt oder verglüht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:39, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Und du glaubst wirklich, man kann bei einem nicht vollständig geschlossenen und nicht hitzegeschützten Fahrzeug mal eben bei mehreren Tausend Grad Umgebungstemperatur (wie sie beim Atmosphäreneintritt herrschen) überleben? Diese Lösung ist ja wohl doch ein wenig an den Haaren herbeigezogen... :) Kyle 15:44, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Im Klontruppenrüstung vielleicht schon, außerdem muss im Inneren ja keine mehrer Tausend, sondern nur mehrere Hundert Grad herrschen, das TFAT ist ja ordentlich gepanzert, was auch gegen die Hitze schützen sollte. Oder bei Muunilinst waren es Spezialanfertigungen, die weltraumtauglich und luftdicht sind. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:51, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Bevor hier weiter wild spekuliert wird: Let's ask Tasty! 15:56, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::@Ackbar: Die Theorie ist nach wie vor unwahrscheinlich. Es ist wohl einfach so dass der betreffende Autor sich kein Gedanken über das gemacht hat, was er in die Geschichte einbaut. Wenn sie trotzdem gut geworden ist, will ich es ihm ja nicht übel nehmen. ;) @Ben: Muss ich den Witz verstehen? Gruß, Kyle 16:12, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Wieso Witz? Wir fragen TastyTaste aka Leland Chee. 16:15, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Achja, der.... Sry, jetzt klingelts erst bei mir. :) Kyle 16:25, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Achso, das hatte mich nur gewundert, dann ist ja gut, danke MfG, B0SS 12:27, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) PS: Wolken gibts auch in verschiedenen Höhen. Wenn z.B. ein ''Victory''-Zerstörer oder ein Venator sich innerhalb der Antmosphere aufgehalten hat, können die Taffis von dort aus starten, und auch gut durch etwähige Wolkendecken brechen. Aber schaut mal WP da gibts ein Bild von nem Taffi im Weltraum (Coruscant) --Modgamers 12:30, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Aber das ist nunmal das Problem bei der Sache: Es kommt in einer Quelle etwas vor, was laut einer anderen völlig widersinnig oder nicht möglich ist. Ich persönlich halte die Fachbücher, also auch die Risszeichnungen, für verlässlicher als Geschichten in From von Büchern oder Comics, und deshalb habe ich das TFAT/i im Artikel auch als ausschließlich atmosphärentauglich beschrieben. Gruß, Kyle 12:43, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur Februar/März 2008 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 25. Februar bis zum 03. März * : Jetzt wo die Geschichte fertiggestellt ist, ist der Artikel komplett und in einem sehr schönen Schreibstil. Gute Arbeit! – Andro Disku 20:38, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) * :Schöner Artikel über ein interessantes Schiff. Für mich eindeutig lesenswert! MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 07:02, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Habe den Artikel lange beobachtet und bin beeindruckt! Pro --Benji321 17:32, 27. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Tja... was sagt man dazu? Ein guter Artikel! MfG - Cody 17:46, 27. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Wer vorher nichts darüber wusste wird sich jetzt gut auskennen. Sehr guter Artikel! Gruß Lord siddies 15:18, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) * :Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig mit lesen, kann aber sagen, das er wirklich gut ist. Da ich im moment kaum Zeit möchte ich jetzt schonmal abstimmen. Keine Sorge, das wird schon noch ein Pro. Einziges Manko ist das Lemma, welches die Abkürzung des vollständigen Artikelnamens ist und laut Richtlinien ist das so nicht in Ordnung. Ich würde daher darum bitten, dies abzuändern. Boba (FAQ) 15:29, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) ** :Bin fertig mit lesen und kann nur sagen: Wundervoll. Boba (FAQ) 22:16, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Spricht nichts gegen ein Pro, der Artikel wurde wunderbar verfasst. Jaina 20:26, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Sehr schön geworden. Bel Iblis 20:52, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Toller Artikel. Die Beschreibung des Gefährts und dessen Waffen ist einfach genial und gut geschrieben. An Information magelt der Artikel auch nicht, also gebe ich ein pro. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 03:09, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Schöner Artikel. Darth Mauls Klon Disku 04:44, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) * Guter Schreibstil + sehr gute Gliederung = Pro Darth Umbra 09:59, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Ich kann mich der allgemeinen Meinung vorbehaltlos anschließen. Sehr schöner Artikel! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:47, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Eigentlich ist Gelb/Orange doch eine schönere Farbe für diesen Artikel als nur Grün, oder ;) --Modgamers 03:38, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) Mit 13 Pros hat sich das TFAT/i-Kanonenboot seinen Haken redlich verdient und zählt nun zu den lesenswerten Artikeln. 00:42, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) Kosten Ich wollte mal fragen ob jemand weiß wieviel so ein LAAT/i auf dem Freien bzw. Schwarzmarkt kostet. Danke schon einmal im Vorraus! --84.112.80.44 15:04, 15. Mär. 2008 (CET) Darthemilious :Steht jetzt im Artikel (40.000 gebraucht, 65.000 neu). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:14, 15. Mär. 2008 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur vom 7. März 2008 (bestanden) * : Wie schon bei etlichen Raumschiff- und Fahrzeugartikeln zuvor hat Kyle hier bewiesen, das er außerst präzise und umfassend die Funktionsweise der Vehikel erklären kann. Der Abschnitt Geschichte mag zwar etwas kurz sein, doch ist es nicht wie bei anderen Artikeln, und etwähige andere Quellen, würden nur Sätze wie "im Jahr X war auch ein TFAT/i da" oder dergleichen hervorbringen. Der Artikel ist nicht nur LWA sondern auch exzellent. "Da geht noch mehr" zählt nicht. --Modgamers 23:41, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : "Da geht noch mehr"... als der Haken.^^ Gute Beschreibung der Bauweise und der Verwendung. Die Geschichte hätte leicht zu einer Liste der Schlachten in der Klonkriegen werden können, aber der/die Autoren haben sich auf das Wesentliche beschränkt, sodass die Geschichte komplett drin ist, ohne den Artikel zu überladen. MfG - Cody 09:12, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Einer meiner Lieblingsartikel hat es wirklich weit gebracht! Gute Arbeit! --Benji321 09:39, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Ich wüsste echt nicht was dagegen sprechen sollte! Klasse Arbeit. Gruß A-11 10:45, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : – Andro Disku 18:55, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Ich denke auch, der Artikel hat auch das Sternchen verdient. Jaina 21:05, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Es gibt nix was dagegen spricht. Der Artikel hat ein schönes Design und außerdem steht auch eine Menge über die Kanonenboote drin. Darth Mauls Klon Disku 11:15, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) * :Es ist echt ein toller Artikel! Ich hab einiges erfahren was ich vorher noch nicht wusste. Gut gelungen! Lord siddies Diskussion 15:41, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Ein echt guter Artikel, für mich eindeutig excellent. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:24, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) * :Ich find diesen Artikel nicht gut. Ich finde ihn genial! So viele Informationen über das Kanonenboot. Besser geht's nicht.MfG, Kal Meyer 20:49, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Ich muss mich Kal Meyer anschließen, einfaxch exzellent. --tryteyker 12:27, 15. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Meine Stimme ging irgendwie verloren, also nochmal^^: Da ich nicht mehr zum abstimmen gekommen bin, bevor die JP sich verabschiedet hat, eben jetzt mein Pro: Wirklich ein seht schöner Artikel! --Anakin 20:47, 20. Mär. 2008 (CET) Viel zu viele Pros um sie zu zählen ... der Artikel hats geschafft. --Modgamers 14:20, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) Weltraum Kann sein, daß das eine sehr dumme Frage ist und ich es einfach überlesen habe, aber kann das Ding auch im Weltraum fliegen? In Battlefront II ist dies möglich. Würde mich interessieren, ob das tatsächlich so ist oder ob die einfach einen Fehler gemacht haben. Danke für die Antwort. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.187.213.48 (Diskussion) 16:22, 18. Apr. 2008) :Kann es nicht, Battlefront II hat da einen Fehler gemacht, siehe auch den Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen im Artikel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:24, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Erzähl keinen Mist! ^^ Es kann wirklich im Weltraum fliegen, aber leider gibt es widersprechende Quellen. 17:29, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich dacht, die wären nicht luftdicht und haben Repulsorantrieb? Admiral Ackbar 18:04, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Doch, sie können Luftdicht versiegelt werden. Was den Antrieb betrifft gibt es allerdings noch keine klaren Aussagen. 18:09, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Mal einen Frage: Die TFAT/i's, in Episode 2 werden doch aus den Acclamator-Kreuzer von der Umlaufbahn aus "abgeworfen" in die Atmosfähre von Geonosis oder? Ich frage mich wie es für den Passagierbereich keinen Druckkabine haben kann, die Klone wären doch sofor TOD nachdem die TFAT/i den Kreuzer verlassen haben. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:23, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Im Film siehst du, dass sich die Acclamator-Schiffe innerhalb der Atmosphäre befinden. --Modgamers 18:28, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Also ich seh da gar keinen Widerspruch mit gar nichts. Die Seitentüren können dichtgemacht werden. Und der Antrieb. Ach Gottchen, dann haben die halt einen Repulsor und einen Ionenantrieb oder was immer die benutzen um im All zu fliegen. :::Um die Diskussion nochmal zu ergänzen ... Im Kompendium EpII steht, dass die Klone einen schwarzen Druckanzug unter ihrer Panzerung tragen, der sie u.a. vor dem Vakuum des Weltalls schützt. Pandora Diskussion--Taten 13:47, 24. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ok. Eine letzte Frage: Warum wird der Delta Squad in Republic Commando ganz klar von einem LAAT/i vor der Prosecutor abgesetzt? Mitten im Weltall? Und obwohl die Druckanzüge erst kurz vor dem verlassen des Schiffs versiegelt werden? Ist das eine modifizierte Version des Schiffs, oder ein vollkommen anderes Schiff und ich bin nur zu doof das zu erkennen? lg Yez' Ar Iael 20:17, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Du meinst die Prosecutor? Die ist glaub ich ein modifizierter Acclamator Kreuzer. Aus Spieltechnischen Gründen hätte es wenig Sinn gemacht, die Abschussrampen direkt nebeneinander zu bauen, weil sonst das Team ja direkt wieder zusammen gewesen wäre... Und was du mit dem Versiegeln der Druckanzüge sagen willst, kann ich nicht so recht nachvollziehen. Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 20:23, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Nein, er meint das Larti, das die Commandos absetzt. Wie gesagt: Offiziell (!) sind die Lartis weltraumtauglich - was leider nicht ganz mit der aus den Risszeichnungen bekannten Technik vereinbar ist. 22:30, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Jop, genau das meinte ich. Scheinen also interne Unstimmigkeiten zu sein, aber vielleicht klären die sich ja irgendwann. mfg Yez' Ar Iael 16:32, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::So sieht es aus. Vielleicht können wir davon ausgehen, dass die Risszeichnungen "kurz nach Geonosis" geschrieben wurden und RHE die Lartis erst "danach" nachgerüstet hat. 16:41, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Zudem wurden die auch in der Trickserie Clone Wars vom Weltraum aus ausgesetzt. Wieder eine offizielle Quelle mehr die von der Weltraumtauglichkeit spricht *gg* Nohei 16:46, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Zum Teil mit Republic Commando: Das LAAT/i startet im Hanger und dann sieht man nur Lichtbalken, welche Vielleicht verschieden Decks des Acclamator sind und dann is man schon in der Atmosphäre von Geonosis. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.122.73.214 (Diskussion) 20:55, 5. Jul. 2008) :::Nein, das sind keine Larties, das ist ein CR25 Truppentransporter der die da rauslässt.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 17. Nov. 2009, 19:33:01 (Diskussion) 77.20.43.10) Zählen Wie soll das LAAT\i elf Ziele gleichzeitig anpeilen wenn es nur 9 Waffen hat? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.163.64.97 (Diskussion) 16:42, 19. Mai 2008) :9 Mit den Waffen und zwei von Klonen an den Schießscharten auf beiden Seiten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:40, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Quatsch. Elf Ziele deshalb, weil die Kanonentürme an den Flügelenden jeweils zwei Laser besitzen, und somit auf zwei Ziele gleichzeitig feuern könnenten, wenn diese sich zufällig in der richtigen Position befänden. Deshalb habe ich auch von "theoretisch" geschrieben. Gruß, Kyle 22:31, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ach so. Sorry da hab ich nicht genau genug gelesen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.163.64.250 (Diskussion) 12:28, 24. Mai 2008) 30 Klonkrieger Es erscheint mir etwas sltsam das in das LAAT/i 30 KLone reinpassen.Ich hab mal in den Filmen gezählt und da waren meist 10 Klontruppen drin (eher weniger) deshalb finde ich das etwas seltsam oder ist es nur Teoretisch dafür ausgelegt aber Pragdisch nicht so vollgeladen wierd? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 22:15, 25. Jun. 2008 (Diskussion) 84.163.41.26) :Dreißig Klonkrieger sind das ausgewiesene Maximum der Transportkapazität und meiner Meinung nach nicht übertrieben. Dass im regulären Einsatz diese Kapazität nicht immer voll ausgenutzt kann aber durchaus sein. Was allerdings die Szenen aus Episode II angeht: Die dort gezeigten TFAT/i waren deshalb halb leer, um Platz für die zu rettenden Jedi übrig zu haben. Sie mit Klonen vollzustopfen wäre wohl eine schlechte Idee gewesen... :) Gruß, Kyle 18:47, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Die, die an der Front Klontruppen absetzen waren außerdem voll. In den Szenen wo man die Kanonenboote truppen absetzen sieht steigen Zehn bis 15 Trooper pro seite aus. 11:07, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Varianten des TFAT/i Wie kanonisch und erwähnenswert sind eigentlich die beiden Varianten des TFAT/i. (vollständig schließender Frachtraum in Republic Commando, vollständig schließender Frachtraum und fehlende Seitliche Geschützkuppeln in The Clone Wars) 11:09, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bild Also das Bild der Geschütztürme ist ganz schwarz... Wenn man drauf klickt sieht mans zwar, aber so nicht. AUßerdem... Ist "Geschützturm überhaupt der passende Begriff für die Turbolaser der LAAT/is? --Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 14:29, 3. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Das mit dem Bild ist vermutlich ein Fehler, der noch durch den Umzug bedingt ist. Außerdem: Was drehbar ist, einen Sitzplatz bzw eine Fernsteuerung und eine dicke Kanone vorne dran hat, ist ganz einfach ein Geschützturm. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle 14:39, 3. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Also ein geschützTURM ist das nicht, das ist ein Geschütz, aber kein turm.. denn als turm bezeichnet man einen festen, länglichen, empor gerichteten komplex auf einem festen untergrund, und das trifft auf die Geschütze des TFAT/I nicht zu 84.61.175.171 13:58, 7. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Netter Versuch... Mit "Turm" kann nicht bloß ein Gebäude gemeint sein, sondern auch die waffentragenden Aufbauten an Land-, Wasser- oder Luftfahrzeugen wie beispielsweise Panzern, Schlachtschiffen oder Bombern (siehe auch Wikipedia-Artikel dazu). Dementsprechend wird der Begriff auch für fiktive Raumschiffe verwendet, wie eben von mir hier im Artikel zum TFAT/i. Ich verlange nicht dass man alles weiß, aber solche auf Sand gebaute Klugscheißerei wie oben kann ich nicht haben. Gruß, Kyle 15:55, 7. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Ach wie nett das du extra den Wikipedia eintrag für mich rausgesucht hast, und was sehen wir da im Eintrag? einen TURM so sieht ein Geschützturm aus, aber die Geschütze des TFAT/I sind seitlich nach aussengerichtete Kuppeln, nicht etwa Türme 84.61.175.171 16:04, 7. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Naja, weil in echt keine runden Geschütztürme möglich sind? Pandora Diskussion 08:46, 9. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Die Teile werden in den deutschen Star Wars Büchern Türme oder Kugeltürme genannt, also schreiben wir das hier auch. Wen das stört, der kann ja gerne nach einer Quelle suchen in der was anderes steht (ich habe mal irgendwo Geschützkuppeln gelesen...). 09:15, 9. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::PS @IP: Ja, wir sehen einen Turm, aber wir lesen, dass ein G.-turm eine "ortsfest montierte bewegliche Lafette" ist, was auf die Geschütze des TFAT zutrifft. Und wenn man sich mal die Türme des realen B-17 Bombers ansieht, sieht man sehr runde und nicht nach oben aufragende Geschütztürme. 09:35, 9. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Ok Ok. Diese Wortklauberei hatte eine unbeabsichtigte Wirkung. Lassen wirs doch einfach bei "Geschützturm", ja? --Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 13:09, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) zu den Geschützen: kann es sein dass die Beschreibung der Türme mit der der vorderen Kanonen verwechselt wurde MAAT Das MAAT aus The Force Unleashed wäre hier sicher auch gut aufgehoben. 79.215.123.225 19:35, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Nein das würde hier überhaupt nicht rein passen, lies mal etwas im Artikel und du würdest verstehen warum.--Der Heilige Klingone 19:27, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) 30 Passagiere? Im Buch Triple Zero steht glaub ich das der TFAT/i 40 Klone mitnehmen kann un nicht dreißig?!--Vader² 14:27, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Solche Angaben sind nicht unbedingt das Maß aller Dinge. Schließlich ist es eine freie Ladefläche, je nachdem wie dicht die Leute stehen und wie viel Ausrüstung sie am Mann haben kann das unterschiedlich ausfallen. Ich persönlich würde gerne beim Richtwert aus den Risszeichnungen bleiben, also dreißig. Gruß, Kyle 16:15, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Unvollständigkeit Aufgrund neuer Quellen über die Klonkriege und der allgemein vorherrschenden Dünne an geschichtlichen Informationen, halte ich es für erforderlich etwas an der Vollständigkeit dieses Artikels zu tun. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 02:16, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) Geschütztürme Ich würde gerne wissen wieso die Kanonenboote im TCW keine Geschütztürme haben (vieleicht konnte man sie abmontieren). Gruss--Boba F. 13:59, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Kurrioserweise haben sie keine Geschütztürme, außer in der Folge Kampf und Wettkampf. – Andro Admin · Disku 15:32, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Da die Türme laut Risszeichnungen ohnehin dreh- und einklappbar sind, wird man sie wohl auch leicht abmontieren können. Warum also nicht? Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 17:10, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ich finde da gibt es 2 varieanten nummer 1:sie sind schlampig und nummer 2:vielleicht ist es eine ander version des schiffes?oder natürlich die schon gesagte varianten--62.47.235.21 16:42, 30. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ich glaube auf einem Bild sieht man sogar die Aufhängung für die Kugeln --CC-Alf 14:33, 12. Dez. 2010 (CET) Exzellent-Kanidatur Februar/April 2014 (gescheitert) '''Kommentar:' Es ist nur ein einziger Einzelnachweis vorhanden, und bei den vielen Quellen ist das eindeutig zu wenig. Zudem hat er einige grammatikalische Fehler. Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:53, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Begutachtungsphase (Phase 1 ) Kritik von: Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:53, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Keine Einzelnachweise. **Antwort: *Problem: Grammatikalisch hier und da nicht so ganz einwandfrei. **Antwort: *Problem: Zitate müssen hier eigentlich rein. **Antwort: Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet! Es darf abgestimmt werden! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:52, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) # Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:52, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) # Aus oben genannten Gründen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:58, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) # Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:06, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hiermit wird dem Artikel der Titel exzellent entzogen. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 14:17, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) Crew Hier steht die Crew bestünde aus 1 Pilot (Cockpit) 1 Co Pilot (Kanzel hinter Cockpit) und 2 Kanonieren (Seitenturmgeschütze)... Das TfAT/i hat doch aber 4 Seitenkanonierstürme (die runden Kanzeln) 2 an der Seite und zwei auf bzw. an den Flügeln... oder werden die anders gesteuert? (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 13:34, 19. Jun. 2014 (UTC)) :Also, Pilot und Co-Pilot steuern das Schiff und alle damit verbundenen Waffen (also die vorderen Kanonen und die oberen). Die Seitengeschütze werden gesondert von den Kanonieren gesteuert. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:28, 19. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Ja schon aber das Schiff verfügt ja auch noch über 2 Laserkanonen an den Flügeln und über eine am Heck, aber wie ich gelesen habe sind das automatische Geschütze... (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 07:57, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC)) :::Soweit ich weiß ist die Heckkanone automatisch, um Verfolger abzuwehren. Wenn ich das noch richtig in Erinnerung habe, dann können die Kugeltürme bemannt werden, müssen aber nicht. Und die seitlichen Geschütztürme sind ja bei vielen Modellen auch abmontiert worden. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink)